Words Put Into Dance
by Roselilia
Summary: Kise is forced to shoot a commercial and the only one who can help him is none other than Kuroko. KiKuro.
1. Chapter 1

Collaboration with The Lucky Bell. Originally a role-play, so pov's might switch suddenly. A two shot, the next part will be posted later or tomorrow.

* * *

Modeling while juggling high school was an arduous task that Kise Ryouta found himself enjoying despite the stress that came with it. The more he modeled, the more fame he got which in turn got him even more jobs.

Then the day came when he got a different job than what he was used to; shooting a commercial. It would be his first time doing such a job and he was nervous since he was used to simply posing as opposed to having move around.

There was a problem though, the commercial was for a dancing school and he needed a dancing partner. He needed to find a one who was petite enough to compliment him while not taking away the focus of the commercial from him.

There was Akashi but...Kise shuddered at the prospect. He couldn't imagine having to lead Akashi in a dance and quite frankly, the image sent shivers down his spine.

There was also his captain, Kasamatsu but he had an eerie feeling that he would only be kicked in response if he asked him. Really, that only left one other person who Kise dared ask; Kuroko.

He was petite and he seemed like the sort to be graceful on his feet, so surely dancing with him would be easy. With his lack of presence, the focus would still be on Kise while also enhancing his performance. So, with a determined look on his face, Kise took out his phone to call Kuroko. The phone rang, once, twice, and a third time before Kuroko's deadpanned voice answered.

Kuroko had been doing nothing really, just sitting at home. He was already done with Seirin practice, and didn't need to do anything else. He was actually debating if he should go out and practice basketball on the street basketball court, but his thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing.

Taking out his cell phone, he opened it, seeing it was Kise. It took a minute to decide whether to answer it or let it ring. With a sigh, he answered the phone. He had nothing else to do.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi, Kurokocchi!" Kise stammered out as he grappled for words that would convince Kuroko to help him out. It would have to be a clear concise plea of help so beautifully laid out that Kuroko would have no choice but agree. "Willyoubemydancepartnerforacommercial?"

As soon as the jumble of words left his mouth -would Kuroko even be able to understand them?- Kise wanted to smack himself as he waited for Kuroko's response.

The teal had held back a small sigh when he heard the other yell a greeting into the phone. He hoped this wasn't something to waste his time... Even though he wasn't doing anything or had plans. Though he became confused, only hearing words too fast to understand. Kise was getting over-excited again?

"Kise-kun, slow down and repeat that please. You spoke too fast."

"Well see...I'm supposed to do a commercial but I need a dancing partner and I was hoping that you would help me out." Kise said hesitantly and nervously. "It won't take long to learn the dance steps and it shouldn't be too hard! I'll buy you vanilla milkshakes every day for a month! Please Kurokocchi!"

Kise anxiously shuffled his feet, kicking at imaginary dirt, waiting for Kuroko's reply, hoping that he would agree.

Kuroko had stiffened instantly when he heard the word dancing. He was definitely not made for dancing. He never tried, but he knew that he would probably be too clumsy for it. And he will be doing this for a commercial? Though Kise seemed desperate, actually trying to bribe him with milkshakes. How tempting.

He stayed silent for a moment, debating his answer. "... I can help, if you are that desperate. Though I'd appreciate it if you don't bribe me with my favorite drink. And don't get me wrong, Kise-kun is still going to give me those milkshakes for a month. Every day." Kuroko agreed with the bargain.

Relief blossomed within Kise and he smiled happily, now bouncing on the balls of his feet. He got to work with his favorite person! He didn't get to see Kuroko outside of practice matches and he found himself missing Kuroko's company. Oh! He had to call his manager!

In his excitement Kise hung up and was in the middle of calling his manager when he realized what he did. With a flustered noise, Kise called Kuroko again.

"Ah, sorry Kurokocchi! Thank you for agreeing, I'll call my manager up and set up the time and place to practice!" Kise said hurriedly.

The teal should have expected it, but he was still a little surprised to hear the phone suddenly beep, signalling Kise had hung up. Did he regret his choice? His thoughts changed, hearing his phone ring again. Seeing it was Kise, he immediately answered.

"You are welcome, now go do what you need to do." He had to refrain from calling the blonde an idiot, since it would only cause him to over react.

This time he hung up first, to allow Kise to set up time and place. He would be waiting for a phone call from Kise, or for the blonde to come over anytime now. Why did he even agree to dance? For a commercial? With Kise? Perhaps it was because he was in a good, bored mood.

The day where they were supposed to meet up in front of the dance school, who better to teach them to dance, arrived and Kise anxiously fixed his hair. He had already texted Kuroko the details of the meeting and so now all he had to do was wait for him.

For some reason he felt unreasonably nervous. He had fixed his hair a hundred times at least and had chosen his outfit more carefully than usual, picking black slacks and a tight tank top that showed off his physique. It was the first time he had met up with Kuroko outside of school and he was anxious to how the meeting would go.

Kise checked the time and scanned the crowd, ignoring the gaggle of giggle girls nearby, before smiling happily as he spotted a blue haired head coming his way.

Up on getting the text, Kuroko had gotten ready quickly, not wanting to keep the blonde waiting. He wasn't sure what to where, so that was the only thing that slowed him down. Well, this practice might take a while, so he would need to be comfortable and able to move. He only changed into normal clothing, but only slightly different, so it was easy to move in.

It was only just a T-shirt and some comfortable jeans, nothing too fancy. Already feeling late, he made his way to where Kise texted him to go. Kuroko rushed to the destination, careful of traffic and what not. Only when he saw Kise in the distance, did he slow himself.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise called as he waved and he hugged Kuroko before he could even stop himself, yelping when he was jabbed in the side. "Thank you for coming!"

They made it inside where their instructor was waiting for him, a tall flamboyant man with a large smile and a large purple fedora. He seemed to be a nice person and he ushered them into a large ballroom.

"Alright!" The man said with a clap of his hands. "So the commercial will be a traditional dance, with Kise-san leading!"

Kuroko shook his head a bit, noticing the other called his name. Perhaps it wasn't too late to turn back... Though he ignored the thought, heading over to Kise.

"You are welcome, Kise-kun. I am glad to help." He followed Kise inside slowly. He wondered what dance this would be anyway.

Traditional? At least his question was answered. "Kise-kun, what kind of traditional dance to be exact?" He asked, looking up at the taller male who was supposed to be his dance partner.

Kise opened his mouth to reply but the instructor cut him off with his own reply. "You know dances in proms and school dances, yes? It's like that."

The instructor suddenly pushed them together forcefully, Kise gulping nervously, his hands twitching as he anxiously placed his hand on Kuroko's waist and grabbing his hand with his other per instructors order, anxiously awaiting the boy's response, hoping that he wouldn't receive an ignite pass to his face.

His heart was pounding at how close they were and he could feel his face heating up as he watched Kuroko carefully, the instructor blathering instructions.

Kuroko didn't know how to react. Like he said, he has never danced before. And he has never been to a school dance or prom. He hoped he didn't mess this up for Kise, or the commercial. Just what kind of commercial is this anyway?

He only let a little surprise slip onto his features, after being pushed towards Kise. If it weren't for his job, and agreeing to help, he would have probably jabbed Kise, to keep him away. Though he noticed the instructor telling Kise to do this, and held back another sigh. This was going to push his comfort zone.

He held onto the hand that had grabbed his, and placed his hand onto Kise's shoulder. It seems natural, and the instructor said to, so he could only listen. The teal glanced up at Kise, looking at his reaction.

Kise hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt because it felt so hot that he felt like his head was going to explode. He shook his head vigorously, trying to get himself in control, this was only for a commercial, nothing more.

So he took a slow calming breath, looking everywhere but into Kuroko's eyes, even though his eyes felt the urge too and he tried his best to listen to the instructors words.

It was his first time learning to dance surprisingly, he was always too busy with photo shoots to go to frivolous school dances and now he found himself regretting it and his only consolation was judging by Kuroko's unsure steps, it was also his first time.

Kise began to lead Kuroko hesitantly and clumsily, trying his best to move as the instructor told him to, to listen to the classical music playing the background, the teacher counting numbers that meant nothing to Kise but should.

Kuroko had immediately noticed the hesitant way that Kise looked, trying to avoid eye contact. No matter, it wasn't a big deal. He only began to look at their feet, trying to make sure not to mess up, and follow the instructions.

He didn't want Kise to panic or worry, as it seemed this was his first time as well. "Kise-kun, just relax and listen to the instructor. If you listen, it gets easy after a while." He pointed out, taking a glance at the instructor before at Kise.

"Y-yeah!" Kise said nervously and then winced when he stepped on Kuroko. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around where the person being lead was supposed to be clumsy and stepping on the person leading's foot?

Kise apologized profusely and he tried to do better, trying to listen to the instructor's words, but his legs felt long and clumsy. He wasn't Kuroko who seemed to be getting it.

"I guess dancing isn't my thing, ne?" Kise said slightly embarrassed.

Of course at first Kuroko hadn't gotten it, but he was a fast learner and great listener, so he picked it up enough to not step on the others feet. He held back from showing any slight pain when he foot was stepped on. "It is alright, we are learning."

He just shook his head, looking up at Kise. "You just need to relax, and listen. Trust me, you'll get it."

He didn't want Kise feeling horrible, at something like dancing. He shouldn't let something like that ruin his usual joyful mood.

Kise smiled at Kuroko happily, allowing himself to calm down, and tried to listen to the instructor and the rhythm of the music. He was still slightly clumsy but he started to get it.

"Thanks Kurokocchi." Kise said meaningfully, shooting Kuroko a wide joyous smile, different from his usual happy ones and squeezing the hand in his.

Kuroko let out a little smile, seeing Kise slowly get it. It was nice to know that he was calming down, and getting the hang of it. Also not stepping on his feet all the time was a nice perk too. "You are welcome."

He caught the smile, and looked at their hands. He tilted his head slightly, but gave a small squeeze back, looking up at the blonde again.

"I never thought of dancing my whole life." He admitted quietly.

"I haven't ever danced before either but I'm glad you're my partner I don't think I could have done this without you." Kise said with a small bashful chuckle.

Now that he was relaxing, Kise felt almost comfortable with Kuroko. Just...Something about this felt right. He twirled Kuroko as the instructor told him to, and then brought him back into his arms.

To be honest, the teal was glad Kise pulled him out of his bored days, where he had nothing to do but just basketball or study. It was nice to get closer to each other, and also learn something new. "Yes, I am glad you asked me to do this."

A little surprised by the twirl, he made sure to keep his footing, staying closer to Kise for support. He didn't want to fall and make a fool of himself.

Kise noticed how Kuroko moved in closer to him and his heart skipped a beat but he ignored it as he moved his hand to Kuroko's back to give him more support, the instructor clapping in approval.

"At this rate we'll be able to film soon!" The instructor said happily and Kise gulped nervously. It was true that the longer they danced the better they got but the thought of being filmed at something he just learned recently was daunting.

Still, with Kuroko by his side, the idea was less frightening. At least he was doing this with someone he trusted and not a complete stranger. They could do this.

Kuroko had completely forgotten that they were only practicing, and have yet to film. This would be his first time having any camera recording him for something, besides basketball. And he just learned it too. Though he remained calm, focused on not messing up again, and also listening to see if the instructor has to say anything.

"Should we practice more or get this out of the way?" Kuroko asked, looking down slightly at their feet to make sure he didn't fall.

"I think we should get this over with unless you feel we need more practice Kurokocchi." Kise said hesitantly as he thought of spending the time until they filmed full of anxiety and nervousness, knowing he wouldn't be content until after the commercial was shot.

Besides, he just knew that if Kuroko was there that doing the commercial shoot would go well. They made good partners.

The teal shook his head softly, slowly letting go of Kise so they could get ready to film soon, as the instructor said.

"No, let's just get it over with. Before we forget what we learned." Even he was a bit nervous, but he could hide it. He didn't think he would be nervous at anything, besides some basketball matches.

"Let's tell them we are ready" He continued, taking a step back from Kise.

"Ah, if you're sure Kurokocchi." Kise said hesitantly, feeling butterflies in his stomach and also a curious feeling of loss as Kuroko's body heat was removed from his arms but he quickly squashed that feeling.

He called up his manager and told her that they were ready to shoot. She was excited although a little dubious, knowing full well Kise had never danced before.

After some quick reassurance, she told him that they would shoot the next day at noon but they would have to be there in the morning to get into their outfits and have their hair and makeup done in which Kise readily agreed to, relaying the information to Kuroko and the instructor who looked positively delighted.

It was beginning to set in that they were actually going to do this. That Kise was going to do his first ever commercial while dancing for the first time ever. It brought him back to the first photo shoot he had ever done, which he had failed at spectacularly, which honestly didn't help his anxiety.

All he could do was hope this would go well. Once the film crew came they wouldn't leave until they got a commercial and if it turned out badly, it could damage his modeling career irreversibly.

Kuroko stayed back, where they had danced, letting Kise do the talking. After all, these people were better familiar with him, and plus they wouldn't even notice he's there anyway. He only hoped that they would get this done good enough for the commercial, as this is his first time doing anything dancing or modeling related.

The teal nodded when Kise told him the information, that they will film tomorrow. So that gave him time to be ready for things this time.

"Ah we will do good, Kise-kun" He reassured, looking up at him. Before the other could reply, he continued a bit too quickly, "Uh, Kise-kun, what should I wear?"

"Ah, it doesn't matter, they should be bringing hundreds of outfits tomorrow of all sizes so they'll be choosing what you will wear." Kise reassured. "You'll also have to wear makeup and sit for an hour as they style your hair. It's soooo boring!"

Still, do have his usual routine before a modeling shoot was a bit reassuring in its own way. It was familiar. Trying on tons of outfits, sitting still while makeup was applied until it felt like he was wearing a mask, and trying not to squirm as people tugged and styled his hair.

He wonder how Kuroko would deal with it though since he doubted the boy was used to people touching him like they would be tomorrow. Hopefully he wouldn't mind it too much.

A small bubble of excitement went through him at doing something he was used to with Kuroko, it felt like he was sharing a small part of his life with him, but his nervousness squashed that feeling.

He wondered if either of them would be able to sleep tonight.

Hearing the other explain, Kuroko almost frowned slightly. He didn't like the thought of people dressing him, putting on make-up, or styling his hair and what not. He didn't like to be touched in general. He thought this would be dance and go, not wait five hours to get your hair done.

"I do not appreciate being dressed and treated as a doll, Kise-kun..." He mentioned to the other quietly, so only Kise could hear. He knew he agreed to help Kise, but this might push his comfort zone too far.

He wasn't the type to be prettied up and wear fancy clothes and make up and have his hair groomed or styled. It just wasn't his style. He'd much rather be makeup less and no fancy clothes, and to keep his hair normal.

Kise immediately felt bad and if he had a tail and dog ears they would be drooping. He cared deeply for Kuroko, had always admired him, and he would never force him to do something he didn't want to do, even if it possibly meant his career as a model, not that he would ever let Kuroko know that.

So he plastered on a fake smile that he knew would fool anybody since it always did in the past and he scratched the back of his head bashfully.

"It's fine if you don't do it then Kurokocchi!" Kise said, quelling away the disappointment in his chest. He would figure something else out. Maybe if he called his manager now he could catch her before she called the film crew but he doubted it since she had seemed eager when he had hung up.

Was this the wrong decision? He should have known that doing anything with Kise's job, would have to involve in things like dressing and such. He should have known, so he couldn't be stubborn now.

Kuroko could always tell people's emotions, except Akashi's of course. He knew that Kise's smile was fake, and he didn't like that. He liked the real happy smiles that he knew he only gave off once in a while. He looked around, before back at Kise, sighing a bit.

"I can do it, if it affects your career. I don't want to ruin Kise-kun's job." This was going to be hard, but he'll deal with it. It was for Kise.

"Eh? Kurokocchi, are you sure?" Kise said in surprise and he felt touched that Kuroko was willing to go so far for him. He felt his eyes water slightly and a small true smile spread on his face.

He was really lucky to know someone like Kuroko. He truly was.

"I'll treat you to vanilla milkshakes for the rest of your life!" Kise said determinedly with a raised fist.

The teal just nodded, thinking of how he would survive the people who were to deal with him when they filmed the next day. Though, he turned his thoughts back to Kise, listening to him as he continued speaking. His eyes almost sparkled a little at hearing about the milkshakes for life.

"I would love that, Kise-kun"

He hoped the model wasn't joking. Having vanilla milkshakes for life would be totally worth being dressed up for a day and dance for a commercial. "What is the commercial about, Kise-kun?" What commercial needed dancing anyway?

"It's for this dance studio! It's why we're getting to learn to dance for free!" Kise explained as they began to leave, waving goodbye to the instructor who promised to be there tomorrow to watch over the commercial. "Thank you again for helping me Kurokocchi!"

Despite knowing it probably wasn't the best of ideas Kise hugged Kuroko happily with a large smile. He didn't care if he had to buy vanilla milkshakes for Kuroko for the rest of his life it was worth it. Besides he was a model it's not like he couldn't afford it.

Kuroko refrained from smacking the blonde's head when he was hugged, knowing the other was only excited. He saw it coming anyway, so it wasn't like it surprised him. The only thing he had to wait and see is how the filming will turn out tomorrow.

"Ah, I see. Great." Kuroko made sure to follow Kise as they left, staying close behind. He looked back up at his former teammate, as he thanked him once again. "I said it was no problem Kise-kun..."

Still both of them felt the trepidation and anxiety as they thought about the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came by quicker than they had anticipated. At least for Kise, the next day came faster than what he was prepared for and he automatically went into autopilot.

Although he met Kuroko inside the dance school, they were immediately separated and Kise was pushed to a room where he had to try on a million different outfits to see which one was the best. There was a lot of shouting between the outfit coordinators, arguing which outfit would be best suited while Kise just continued silently changing, knowing full well not to get between them.

Eventually they both agreed to an outfit which was stiff black tuxedo that was mildly uncomfortable for Kise but he had worked with worse things in the past. As soon as the bow tie was tied to perfection and the lapels were adjusted just so, he was whisked to hair and makeup.

They slicked back his hair except for a few tendrils that framed his face which they completely covered with concealer to hide any imperfections and a cream to make his skin look softer. They added a bit of eyeliner and even made him wear some lip gloss.

It was all routine for Kise who just sat back and let them do whatever they wanted to him but he had to wonder how Kuroko was doing.

* * *

The next day was probably the most regretful day Kuroko ever had. He didn't even get to speak with Kise, before the shadow was pulled away, separated from his friend. It startled him a little, but he followed the people anyway, bracing himself.

He desperately wanted to disappear right then and there, seeing how the people were just arguing over clothes. Does Kise have to deal with this? Too afraid to engage in the conversation, he stayed silent, hoping his misdirection would just kick in. Sadly it hadn't, and he had to refrain from moving away from the people dressing him.

Kuroko was only dressed in one of those fancy tuxes that he always hated. They were always long sleeved, and had to take a lot of preparation to get on, and take forever to strip out of. It was also hot wearing one.

He hated the make-up and hair more. He felt like a doll being played with by a child. Though he remained silent, and tried to stay calm as they applied things he didn't know existed to his face, and try to brush his hair. Though it wouldn't change, so they gave up on his hair. Kise better be getting him those milkshakes.

* * *

Soon Kise was pushed, not led pushed as if he was going to back out, into the ballroom he and Kuroko had been in just yesterday, except now camera's and lights filled the room, producers and cameramen swarming about, shouting and laughing talking.

This too wasn't anything new to Kise who saw Kuroko standing awkwardly off to the side and he immediately walked to him, trying to give him a reassuring smile, knowing he must be nervous because everything around him must be new.

"You look good Kurokocchi!" Kise complimented happily, if not a bit tiredly from the morning. "How are you doing?

Since his hair and makeup didn't take as long as planned, Kuroko was lead out earlier. After seeing all of the lights and cameras, he felt even worse. He felt like he was being pressured. As soon as the people left him alone, he scurried to the side lines, staying out of the way. This was a bit overwhelming.

He saw Kise in the corner of his eye, and let out a relieved sigh. Kise could reassure him, hopefully. Kuroko watched the producers, until Kise came up, complimenting him. He didn't think he looked good in a tux, but Kise did.

"Thank you, I can say the same to you... And I am a bit overwhelmed right now, but fine." Blunt, was normal for him.

"Ah, don't worry just pretend that the cameras aren't there. Picture yourself in your favorite place and just blank everything out. I'll treat you to milkshakes after this so just focus on that!" Kise said as he tried to reassure Kuroko. "Don't worry we can do this if we do what we did yesterday! You're not alone we'll do this together!"

Kise grabbed Kuroko's hand and squeezed, trying to convey strength and confidence, wanting to make Kuroko feel better. He could see how it could be overwhelming to him though, it was chaotic with all the camera's and shouting people and although he was desensitized to it all, Kuroko was completely out of his element.

His favorite place? Kuroko would rather to concentrate on the dance, instead of imagining him in the basketball court. If he thought about it too long, he might just forget they were dancing and think they were playing basketball.

Kuroko let out a small smile, not minding the hand that grabbed his. "Thank you for comforting me, Kise-kun. I needed it."

"Anything for Kurokocchi!" Kise said and suddenly they were being pulled out into the middle of the ballroom floor, all the cameras pointed at them and everyone around them completely focused on them.

"You guys ready?" The director asked from his high chair and Kise took a deep breath, getting himself into the zone.

"I'm ready." Kise said confidently, straightening is back, his eyes amiable, a model worthy smile on his face as he got into position, holding Kuroko close to him and holding his hand.

He pushed back any nervous jitters because it would only distract him. They could do this. They could do this. They could do this. Kise repeated the chant in his head.

Kuroko was about to reply but they were already being pushed into the center of the room, all cameras focused on them. It was already time? No, he wasn't ready! He was still unsure, even with Kise's prep talk. This was more nerve racking then any basketball game.

Feeling Kise move into position, he did the same. Though hesitantly, and slowly. He was silent for a moment, looking around.

"Kise-kun what if I mess up?" The teal tried to keep his voice free from panic, though it was a bit hard.

He knew he should be more confident, but he just learned to dance yesterday. He didn't have too much confidence.

"Don't worry you won't, if anything I'll be the one to mess up!" Kise said reassuringly, squeezing the smaller hand in his own comfortingly, his golden eyes confident. "Just take a deep breath and pretend it's just you and me dancing together alone. There are no cameras, no producers or directors, nobody. Just us."

Kise pulled Kuroko closer, making sure that the smaller male looked nowhere else but at him, glad the director was giving them time to ready themselves.

"We can do this Kurokocchi, trust me."

Kuroko stayed silent, listening to the model's reassuring words. Even with his heart pounding, he took a deep breath as Kise suggested, looking around again. "..I'll try"

Kuroko looked back at the taller male, as he was pulled closer. He gently held Kise's hand tighter, nodding slightly. "Alright, I believe we can do this too..."

Kise nodded to the director who began to count down. 3...2...1...

Music began to play and Kise began to lead Kuroko into the dance, copying the moves he had learned yesterday, everything else but dancing and the music melting away.

The pressure to dance perfectly and to not mess up dissipated as Kise began to actually enjoy himself, a smile growing on his face the more they danced, his movements flourished and bold. If he could admit it, he would say that this was even becoming fun.

Forcefully calming, Kuroko followed the dance Kise lead when it started. He tried to keep looking up at Kise, only glancing at their feet once in a while. He felt like he was still being pressured, but then remembered to forget that they were in a room with other people.

Taking another deep breath, he calmed himself, looking up at Kise. After a while, he forgot about the cameras, only focusing on Kise's face. It helped to calm him, seeing the person who kept reassuring him.

Kise felt alive as he felt Kuroko relax in his arms. Their feet moving in unison, their eyes gazing into each other's, their movements becoming surer as time went by. It was almost as if his body was moving on its own, perfectly moving with the music with him even having to think about it.

Kise almost felt foolish for feeling so nervous and anxious. This wasn't too much different from modeling except it felt more special because he was doing it with Kuroko.

Before Kuroko knew it they only had a few more steps, a dip and then it would be over, the commercial finished. They hadn't messed up and if they continue to do it as well as they were then they probably didn't even need to do another take.

It felt natural how he moved his feet now. Probably from the practice or getting used to the patterns. Though he was a little nervous of the twirl, just like yesterday, but smiled when they did it perfect, and continued dancing. It was starting to get easier.

This was a bit fun, once all of the nervousness was gone, and they could focus on just dancing. He still didn't remember that they were surrounded by people, with cameras and lights. Kise was distracting him perfectly.

It came down to the last couple of steps and Kise twirled Kuroko once more and snapped him back into place and then dipped him, it was perfect, flawless, and in the moment, caught up in the joyous feeling of dancing, Kise bent down and kissed Kuroko on the lips before righting them both up.

Seeing that the last steps were beginning to play, he got nervous again. He once again forcefully calmed himself after being twirled and soon dipped down. He hoped Kise didn't drop him. He was surprised, actually, when he felt Kise's lips on his, just for a mere moment, but he felt it. His eyes widened a bit, but he said nothing as they stood up right.

A deep red blush spread over Kise's face as he refused to look at Kuroko's face, unbelieving of what he had just done, sure that Kuroko was going to hate him now.

He had always had a small crush on Kuroko, which had led him to demanded Seirin to give Kuroko to him and his team once, but he had promised himself to never show but being caught up in the moment he had done just that, and on camera no less.

Well the producers and editors would probably edit that part out but still, the fact that he had done it in front of all these people...

"S-so...We're done!" Kise stammered, still refusing to make eye contact.

While Kise avoided looking at him, Kuroko only stared at him. Why did he just kiss him? On camera! In front of many people, and he hoped someone would cut that ending, so that more people wouldn't see. He ignored the heat on his cheeks, looking to the side as Kise announced they were done. Had this really just happened?

"So...Uh...Yeah!" Kise stammered incoherently, chuckling while scratching the back of his head. "That...That wasn't...so bad was it?"

He waited for Kuroko's reaction, waiting for Kuroko to say something or even hit him in anger, wondering how to play this off. Maybe if he explained that he was caught up in the moment? Or maybe he should admit his crush...But then what if he was rejected? That would hurt worse wouldn't it?

Kuroko gently shook his head, meaning it wasn't as bad as he thought. Though he didn't know if Kise meant the dance or the kiss. He still wondered why Kise did it, but he wouldn't ask until they were in private.

"It wasn't bad at all. Could have been worse." He replied, not even sure what he was referring to.

"Uh...Yeah!" Kise agreed, also confused as to which Kuroko was referring to but at least he had gotten a response that wasn't negative either way. He saw his manager coming towards him and he was a little relieved for the distraction.

"That was beautiful!" His manager said, clapping her hands, her eyes sparkling. He knew that it was because there hadn't been any trouble filming him, which would spread the news that he wasn't a difficult person to work with, which would no doubt land him future modeling and commercial shoots.

"You were also wonderful!" She said, turning to Kuroko. "Here, have my card and if you ever want to get into modeling or going into the commercial business, call me up!"

Seeing someone approaching, he looked that way. It took him a moment, but he guessed it was Kise's manager or something. She didn't expect her to come up and praise them then and there, but there were lists of things he didn't expect today.

He politely took the card "thank you, I'll remember that" He didn't think he would take up modeling or get into the commercial business, but you never know. "Are we done here, Kise-kun?"

"Yeah, we can leave as soon as we change back into our clothes." Kise said a bit distractedly, watching the producers and directors, trying to gauge their reactions just to make sure that they were pleased.

They looked happy enough, leaning over on a laptop, no doubt re-watching the clip, some pointing and saying something, probably trying to figure out what to edit and such.

One of them looked disgruntled which was slightly worrying but if it was only that one then things should be fine.

"Meet up after we change...Or are you just going to go?" Kise asked nervously, turning his attention back to Kuroko, knowing that if Kuroko just left that they would most likely not meet again for a while since they had no reason to. Except for him to buy him milkshakes. If he hadn't scared Kuroko off in the first place.

"That would be nice" It would be great to change out of these clothing and back into his normal clothes. Noticing Kise was looking somewhere else, the teal looked as well, and saw the producers by a laptop. Were they watching what just happened? What will they think about the end? Would they disown Kise from their company for kissing another male?

He hoped not. He did this to help Kise's job, not ruin it. Hearing Kise talk, he looked back, realizing he was talking to him. He had the choice of meeting up with him, and possibly talk about what happened, or he could go home and forget it happened but never see Kise again really. He already knew his answer.

"We can meet up after changing."

"Okay Kurokocchi!" Kise said as they began walking to the changing rooms, the beauticians ushering them into separate rooms and insisting on washing off his makeup although not bothering to wash the gel from his hair.

It was only until his skin was clean did they allow him to change back into his casual wear which relieved him but he hoped that he hadn't taken so long that Kuroko just left.

"That was so cute, Kise-san!" One of the beauticians swooned through the door of the room he was changing in and Kise chuckled nervously, trying to hurry out of his outfit.

"I'm glad you thought so!" Was the automatic amiable reply and he heard the girl giggle.

"That kiss had me gasping in surprise!" Kise paused, his face reddening, and his movements becoming more flustered but no less hurried.

"Er, yeah, caught in the moment and all." Kise said quickly, not wanting any rumors spread, which was probably a bit late for that. He quickly left the room, passing his clothes to the girl and left swiftly to look for Kuroko, hoping he was still there.

He nodded, just following Kise until they were pulled away from each other once again. This time he wasn't so worried about the people, even though they had cleaned his face for him, which was the only thing he found annoying. Though he remembered one of the ladies had tried to speak with him, but last time when they dressed him, they learned he doesn't like to have conversations. At least not with strangers.

After he was left alone to change, he did so quickly. He was so glad that he could be back in his normal clothing, instead of that dreadful tux. Okay, maybe it wasn't so bad and maybe he was exaggerating, but who cares?

Done changing, he headed towards where they first met up, and was surprised to find that Kise was already done and waiting.

"Ah, Kurokocchi!" Kise said and the two began leaving the building, Kise nervously running his hand through his hair, messing up his locks which stayed that way thanks to the gel. Kuroko turned his head while walking, looking at Kise before ahead of him making sure not to run into anything.

What should he say? Should he say anything? What should he do? What if he said the wrong thing? What if they ended up not even talking about the kiss and they left on their merry way? Why was this so hard?

Where exactly are they going to go? Or will they just walk until they reach one of their houses, and then part? He'd have to wait and see.

Okay, he was Kise Ryouta, he shouldn't be this worried. Surely he's faced worst situations than this.

"Was...Was there anything you didn't like about the shoot?" Kise asked experimentally.

"No, not really..." Kuroko hoped that was a good answer. And even with that sudden ending, he didn't feel like anything went horrible, but instead, better then he thought. "But I'd say the tux was the only default. I don't particularly like fancy clothing." He smiled a little, looking at the model again.

Kise chuckled softly as he nodded agreeably. "I remember one photo shoot where I had to wear so many layers of clothing I could barely move! It was so heavy! It came with this weird cape thing that I couldn't even move by myself, I had to have people help me!"

That didn't help Kuroko's choice on whether to be a model or not. He was more on the declining side now.

"That's not good. I wouldn't enjoy that at all." He admitted, looking ahead again.

Kise hummed thoughtfully as he looked at Kuroko who looked a bit troubled. "You know, it's not so bad though. You get to travel around to different places for the photo shoots and meet so many different people. It's exciting and it's never boring. It's why I still do it even though it can get stressful sometimes."

He kind of liked the thought of traveling, but he was more of a stay at home person. He really didn't like dressing up for photo shoots or magazines anyway. "I see. Though I probably won't accept the offer. I am perfectly fine with basketball."

"To be honest I don't plan to be a model forever. I'm considering stopping after I graduate." Kise admitted quietly, unconsciously checking to make sure his manager wasn't around, knowing that if she found out hell would be brought down onto him. "Don't laugh Kurokocchi, but I want to be a pilot someday. I love travelling and learning to be a pilot will allow me to see all these different places."

Kuroko was quiet surprised hearing that Kise didn't want to be a model his whole life. Was he serious? Looking back at him, he could tell that he was definitely serious. Though he didn't see why he would laugh. "Well, it is your choice. You can be a model of a pilot. It's only Kise-kun's choice."

Kise smiled at him, happy to hear Kuroko's supportive reply, glad that he hadn't laughed. Kise knew that people didn't see him as the brightest of people, only viewing him as only good for his looks, and he would need to go through school to learn all the controls and such to man a large plane.

"Thank you Kurokocchi..." Kise said before taking a deep breath and stopping.

He wouldn't be surprised if Kise wanted to be anything else, much less a pilot. It was his choice and his choice only. "You're welcome, Kise-kun."

"Ne, Kurokocchi...About earlier..." Kise thoughtfully sorted out the words in his head, a somewhat uncharacteristic thing to do for him, usually he just said what was on his mind, but he didn't want to screw this up.

"Kurokocchi...Are you upset at me for kissing you?" Better to gauge how Kuroko was feeling before he said how he felt. If Kuroko said something negative then he would play it off as nothing but...On the small off chance Kuroko truly didn't mind then...

Upon hearing his name, he looked at Kise again. Why did he seem nervous? He wouldn't jump to conclusions, so he just listened first. After that last question, he stopped walking for a second, before walking again. Had he really asked about that? Well, he was expecting to talk about it anyway.

"...I wouldn't say upset, I would say surprised..." Kuroko explained carefully, looking ahead again, instead of at Kise.

Okay so surprised wasn't bad, he did say he wasn't upset, so that was good right? Kuroko was such a blunt person if he didn't like something he said it so he couldn't have hated the kiss.

Kise grabbed Kuroko's hand, bring him to a stop, and took a deep nervous breath. "Kurokocchi, I want to say something...I...Do you want to get a vanilla milkshake?"

Yep, he was a coward.

Kuroko blinked in surprise when he felt his own hand suddenly grabbed. Looking at Kise, he saw he wanted to say something. He stopped, and waited to see what it was.

"..I guess." He was sure Kise was going to say something else, but perhaps he was wrong. Maybe he was getting to into this reading others stuff.

"Yeah okay let's go!" Kise said, walking to Maji burger, not realizing he had yet to let go of Kuroko's hand. Alright he'd buy Kuroko a milkshake and then he would confess! Maybe him having a vanilla milkshake would make Kuroko more amiable to the idea.

Right, it was a plan. He would confess after this! Then he would deal with the consequences even if Kuroko...rejected him. He could handle it! At least that's what Kise thought, ignoring the pang of pain in his chest at the thought of being rejected.

It would be so much easier if Kuroko was one of his fan girls but perhaps it was because he wasn't that Kise liked him.

Kuroko smiled a little, shaking his head at Kise's sudden enthusiasm. He shouldn't be this excited about buying him a milkshake. He noticed their hands were still holding onto each other, but he did nothing about it. He didn't really mind.

He just wondered what Kise wanted to say. Perhaps something about his job? Getting him into the modeling career? Or maybe the kiss? Any of these could have been possible. Actually, with Kise's personality, he wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly started talking about something like a meteor striking the earth. If he heard that, he would suspect Aomine immediately.

They entered Maji burgers which was unusually empty considering that it was a weekday and Kise ordered the milkshake for Kuroko since the cashier couldn't notice him, jiggling his leg nervously as she slowly began making it.

After a few long moments she finally finished making it and Kise passed it to Kuroko, smiling at him as he took a sip. They sat down at a window seat, Kise nervously drumming his fingers against the table.

"How is your milkshake?" He asked, which honestly was a stupid question but he wanted to break the silence.

Kuroko stayed beside Kise, knowing very well that the cashier wouldn't see him. He was glad Kise was getting it. It usually took him about five minutes to make her realize he was here. By the amount of time he has been here, he is surprise she didn't get used to seeing him.

As soon as he received the drink, he excitedly took a sip, enjoying the taste. He hasn't had a milkshake in quite a while. He once again followed Kise to his normal table, by the window. "It is good, as usual. Thank you for getting it for me."

"Ah, I'm glad!" Kise said. He patiently waited for Kuroko to finish drinking his milkshake, talking idly but not actually paying attention to his words, making small talk which didn't need to be replied to.

Eventually Kuroko finished his beverage but it was much to soon for Kise although in reality it wasn't any sooner than usual. It was also getting late so Kuroko probably would want to go home soon right? So, it was now or never!

"Kurokocchi, I...I wanted to tell you..." Kise took a calming breath, not looking at Kuroko directly because if he did then he would chicken out. "Wouldyouliketogooutwithmesometimelikeadate? I'll buy more milkshakes!"

He listened when Kise would speak from time to time, but he mostly didn't reply, just calmly drinking his milkshake. It was obvious the blonde wasn't trying to start conversation, but just couldn't stand the silence.

He nearly pouted, realizing his drink was done. Putting his cup down, signalling he was done, he looked at Kise. Did he want to say something? He was correct, but what did he want to tell him? Kuroko only got confused by the bundle of words, because that last part. "Kise-kun, calm down and repeat.."

"Right...OKay, Kurokocchi, will you go out with me? On a date?" Kise said as he shuffled his feet, looking down at them, feeling his heart beat quickly, his face heating up.

He felt relieved though, having finally asked, and even if Kuroko turned him down, at least he had tried. Or rather, it was easy to think that way before it happened. All he could do was hope it wouldn't.

A date? Like, what couples do? He didn't expect Kise to ask that really, not at all. Though, he didn't reject immediately. He took a minute to think about it. He knew that the model was watching for an answer, but something like this can't be rushed.

His fingers lightly tapped on his empty cup, before deciding his answer. "...I don't see any reason not to. I accept your offer of a date, Kise-kun"

Silence stretched on and it took everything in Kise not to just suddenly laugh it off as a joke. He just watched as Kuroko considered it carefully, happy that he wasn't outright rejected which gave him hope.

Then Kuroko opened his mouth and Kise's heart stopped, he stopped breathing, all he could do was focus on what Kuroko's answer.

At first Kise couldn't comprehend Kuroko's answer, disbelieving that Kuroko was actually giving a chance, then a large smile, possibly the largest smile ever, so wide it hurt his lips, bloomed on his face and without thinking, he hugged Kuroko, lifing him off his feet and twirling him around.

"Thank you Kurokocchi!" Kise said happily. "You won't regret this! I promise!"

Did he say something wrong? Kise was silent, and wasn't answering. To be honest, he thought he broke the model for a second. Then that thought disappeared, when he was suddenly practically glomped on and lifted to the air.

His eyes widened in surprise and shock, as he tried to push Kise away

"I am kind of regretting it now.." He replied bluntly. He felt like he was being squeezed to death.

"Ah!" Kise nearly dropped Kuroko in his haste to set him down, laughing nervously before smiling at him once more, his eyes serious. "Thank you Kurokocchi."

He took a deep breath, before looking up at Kise. He hoped they didn't make a scene. Seeing the seriousness, he shook his head, smiling a bit. "You're welcome, Kise-kun"

They made plans to meet up in a few days, and parted ways, Kise whistling happily, his eyes on the sky, feeling utterly blissful. He had always thought that Kuroko would reject him but he had accepted his feelings, was giving him a chance!

Kise was practically skipping home, a silly smile on his face, practically glowing with happiness. He idly wondered how Kuroko was feeling.

He also wondered how the commercial was going to be. It should also be done and aired soon in a few days and he hoped it was good.

After making the plans, Kuroko set off. He headed home, thinking but also paying attention to where he was walking, so he didn't get hurt. Had he really just accepted Kise's offer to a date? Were they together?

He never thought this would happen, so it was all new to him. Though he would try his best.

* * *

A few days passed, both of them busy with school and basketball practices, not helping that they both lived in different precincts, but they texted each other often, calling each other at night.

Then Kise got a phone call from his manager, finding out the commercial was going to air tonight and when it was and what channel. He was so excited the first thing he did was call Kuroko, hoping that he would come over so they could watch the commercial together.

Kuroko wasn't sure if this was the right choice. They didn't even live close to each other, so how did he agree to a date? Though he wouldn't complain, the idea seemed fairly nice. It was just the end of his basketball practice when Kise called him.

Picking up his phone, he smiled slightly, before answering the phone. "Kise-kun?"

"Ah, Kurokocchi, do you perhaps have some time today to come meet at my place or meet at your place?" Kise asked excitedly, his non-existent tail wagging.

He nodded a little, but then remembered Kise can't see him.

"Yes, though I don't want you traveling all the way to my home, so I can come over. How come?" Kuroko asked, talking about why the blonde needed him over suddenly.

"The commercial is airing tonight and I thought it would be special to watch it with you Kurokocchi!" Kise said happily, checking the time to make sure it wasn't too late.

He froze for a second, before forcing himself to speak. "That's great... I just hope we turned out alright for that commercial" He ignored the weird looks from his teammates, who were still in the same room as him.

"I'm sure it will be fine if it was horrible my manager would have warned me then yelled at me for an hour~" Kise reassured with a chuckle. "I'll meet you at the bus station okay?"

What a lovely manager.

"Ah alright, what time should I go over again?" He didn't think he had asked yet.

"As soon as possible it should be airing in about an hour!" Kise replied, wincing as he realized how short notice it was but he really hoped Kuroko would still come over. It was because of the commercial he was able to ask him out and he felt they should commemorate it by watching it together.

That was a short notice for the teal. He wished Kise had called him earlier "Alright I'm coming now, I guess. Please inform me earlier, Kise-kun" With that, he hung up so he could quickly leave the gym, ignoring the questions his team asked him.

Kise winced when Kuroko suddenly hung up on him, sensing that he had annoyed the boy but a part of him still felt elated that he was coming.

So, with a bounce in his step Kise immediately began making his way to the bus stop, uncaring that he would be ridiculously early since Kuroko wouldn't be there for at least half an hour and that was if traffic was good. It wasn't like he had anything else to do as there was no practice that day.

When he arrived at the stop he sat on the bench, waiting for Kuroko's bus to arrive, perking up whenever a bus passed only to pout dejectedly when Kuroko didn't come out.

Finally after a long wait, a wait that honestly felt like hours to him, the bus Kuroko was on came to a stop and Kise immediately jumped to his feet when he saw Kuroko get off, barely able to keep himself from glomping Kuroko know that it would most likely result with an ignite pass.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise greeted happily.

He had already changed at practice, so he was already dressed in normal clothes. One thing he didn't need to worry about. Not wasting anytime, he got on the bus, to head towards Kise's current town, and to the bus stop where he knew Kise would be waiting. And he hoped the model wouldn't cause a scene.

Finally after the long ride, almost resulting in Kuroko falling asleep, he made it to the stop. He made his way off, not seeing Kise at first. But he did hear him. He shook his head, when he heard his name, and soon saw Kise. "Kise-kun, we are in public. Don't yell so loud"

"Sorry I'm just happy to see you." Kise said contritely before leading Kuroko in the direction of his home. "I'm sorry again for calling you out last minute, truthfully I had just gotten the phone call from my manager myself, I hope I didn't cause you too much worry."

He shook his head a little, silent way of saying it was fine. He let Kise lead him to his home. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it"

Kise's house was relatively close by luckily, a large house that was bigger than actually necessary, especially since he was mostly alone with his parents usually overseas, but he found himself grateful for it for once since that meant he could be alone with Kuroko.

"Make yourself at home!" Kise said as he invited Kuroko inside.

Kuroko suspected Kise's house to be rather large, and he was right. This would be his first time at Kise's house. He walked in when he was invited inside, looking around. It was a nice house.

Kise led Kuroko to the large living, adorned with expensive furniture and a large screen tv hooked to many gaming consoles. He ushered Kuroko onto the couch excitedly and turned on the tv, turning it to the channel the commercial was to be airing on.

He sat down beside Kuroko, trying to be considerate of his personal space, this was a special moment and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but still sat marginally closer than what was needed.

The tv was turned to a news channel and Kise idly fidgited as he awaited for it to turn to commercials, feeling equally anxious and excited at the same time.

Finally, after a remarkably boring news report of a monkey scratching its butt, the news changed to commercials. At first it was a commercial for toothpaste which then changed to a commercial about a store before finally it changed to a picture of the dancing school.

The picture faded and suddenly showed both him and Kuroko in the middle of the ballroom, both looking slightly unsure of themselves, tendrils of nervousness exhumed from them, before the music started and they started dancing.

Kise watching as they got more confident as time went by and he found himself liking the commercial and he turned to Kuroko to see his reaction during the commercial.

Kuroko looked around Kise's house, even when he was being pushed to the couch. Being a model sure did let Kise have a lot of expensive things, probably things he didn't even need. He softly sat down on the couch, as Kise was practically urging him too, and watched as he sat down.

He was a bit confused that Kise didn't want to sit closer, but he guessed the distance was enough. He just leaned back on the couch, patiently watching the TV for their commercial. He thought it was taking forever, having to finish watching the news then watch these other random commercials.

Though finally seeing their commercial, his heart sped up a bit, in nervousness. He really hoped it turned out good. He was nervous in the beginning, just like how he is now. So they didn't edit that out. Though he watched as they got into it, and he let his heart calm a little. The teal didn't realize Kise was watching his reaction.

Kise turned back to the commercial and watched as they grew more and more confident, adding to the magic of the commercial, entranced as he watched Kuroko more than himself. He really did look good on camera, elegant and sophisticated. With a stranger's eye, Kise could see why his manager offered him a modeling chance.

All too soon the dance was coming to an end and Kise was about to clap for joy as they did the finishing move only to freeze as...Oh no...Surely they didn't keep...

Yep, Kise watched himself bend down and kiss Kuroko on the lips and his mouth dropped open. This...This probably wasn't good.

Nevermind that Kuroko was probably going to kill him, but if he managed to escape alive then over protective Seirin was going to kill him and if THAT didn't do it then he would have to watch out for the rest of the generation of miracles who would definitely kill him...

How sad, just when he had gotten the chance to ask Kuroko out too and now he was going to die at a tragically young age...

Kuroko just watched the commercial. If it wasn't for his hair and eyes, he'd be surprised that it was him dancing. The thought that this was his first time dancing, was recorded for a commercial, and looked absolutely amazing. Though he wasn't one for self-praise, so he said nothing.

He'd admit Kise looked good while dancing as well, so now he didn't feel as guilty. He finally let his heart rest, seeing that the commercial was going wonderfully. Maybe he should take up that modeling job.

He had relaxed too soon, because right at the end, he had thought the editors or whoever would cut out that 'incident'. Nope, it was there, playing on TV in a commercial. Everyone would see him be kissed by his friend, a model. Now he was thankful for his misdirection, so he could avoid most people as they saw him.

He looked over at Kise, staring at him.

"They didn't cut the end." He pointed out bluntly.

Crap. He was dead.

"I'm so sorry Kurokocchi! I thought they would!" Kise wailed desperately. "Please don't hate me! I didn't know!"

Oh god, did his manager know? If she did why didn't she tell him! This was something that required a warning!

He shook his head, sighing a bit. "I guess it's fine.." Though after saying that, he hit Kise's head lightly. He wasn't going to let that slide without punishment.

"Next time, don't do such reckless things" He commanded, before sitting back again. Imagine the reaction from his team then also his ex-teammates.

"Itai!" Kise yelped but he grinned happy that Kuroko wasn't too upset with him. It could have been so much worse. "What are we going to do about everyone else though! Maybe they won't watch it..."

He looked back at the TV, thinking a bit.

"They can deal with it then" He said, not really caring if anyone minded. It didn't matter to him really.

"But...Kagamicchi is going to kill me for sure!" Kise said thinking about the tall hot headed redhead who Kise secretly thought had a bit of crush on his Kuroko. Just the thought of it...

Kise hugged Kuroko close to him possessively, pouting, feeling irrational jealousy at the thought of Kagami. Nope Kuroko was his now.

"I'm still glad we did the commercial though." Kise said as an afterthought. There would probably be trouble for him regarding his fans and even modeling offers down the road now but Kise had already said that he didn't want to be a model forever so the thought didn't really bother him. He did worry about Kuroko who might get unwanted attention however.

"I won't let him touch you" Kuroko said, before Kise practically crushed him in a hug. Though he didn't mind, he let him do what he wished. He would keep his word when he said he wouldn't let Kagami touch or hurt him.

"The commercial was great, though the ending was a bit embarrassing" He admitted, looking at Kise a little.

"I..." Kise scratched his nose nervously. "I kind of liked it. I mean it was probably not the best for our first kiss but I still thought it was really nice. And now everyone knows that you're mine!"

He chuckled a bit, nodding. "Yes, they do know. And yes, it may not have been romantic, but I thought it was special. Or at least nice.." To have his first kiss while dancing. Sure, he was filming a commercial at the time, but the thought seemed nice.

Kise smiled at him and before Kuroko could stop him he swooped in and kissed Kuroko on the lips again, hugging the small boy still, feeling happy that Kuroko still accepting him and wasn't angry at him.

They would still have to face everyone tomorrow, Kise idly wondered how his own team would take it and if he was going to be greeted by a kick by Kasamatsu, but he found he didn't care as long as at the end of the day, he had Kuroko.


End file.
